


Telephone (And Tell me I'm Your Own)

by Jeanne160



Series: Voltron Generated One Shots [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Suggestive ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanne160/pseuds/Jeanne160
Summary: Lance doesn't like talking on the phone, but Keith always calls him. Keith admits that it's because he likes hearing Lance's voice.





	Telephone (And Tell me I'm Your Own)

Lance never talks when he can text. It's a bad habit of his which stemmed from his obsession with listening to something wherever he goes. A podcast on the commute to work. Music while jogging. Nature sounds while working. He just hates silence and filling his world with noise from his phone seemed to be the easiest solution.

So yeah, he gets a little annoyed when Keith calls him for simple things when a text would do just as well. It's not that Lance doesn't like to hear Keith tell him he loves him, or remind him to get milk when he buys groceries, or some other little note, but texting was more convenient and less of an interruption to his favorite activities.

No, Lance does not want to talk about his private collection of Keith sounds. Not that they were anything dirty, but sometimes it's nice to hear a reminder that his boyfriend does in fact think he's not stupid.

“Why do you always insist on calling me?” Lance asks one afternoon, right as he was heading out for his lunch break.

“It's embarrassing,” Keith sounds flustered, and well, doesn't that just give Lance ideas.

“Oh,” Lance growls into his phone, “Really?”

“Not-” Keith makes a few noises that are extra flustered sounding, “I like hearing your voice, okay?”

“Mmmhh,” Lance is momentarily distracted as he looks both ways to cross the road on his way to his favorite cafe, “Are you sure that's all?”

“Yes,” Keith still sounds embarrassed, “I know we see each other all the time, but hearing your voice is... nice.”

“You're cute,” Lance grins, “Unfortunately I have to go though. You want to chat while I'm on my way home?”

“Yes,” Keith quickly jumps on board with the idea, “Please.”

“I love you,” Lance sings into the phone.

“I love you, too,” Keith replies before hanging up the phone. It's still kind of akward when they end conversations like that, but Lance is getting used to that being the way they say good-bye to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Ivan Biggun - "Hello My Baby" 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HOEyLvmn6sA


End file.
